


事不过三

by Teshub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Dean is Missing, Fever, First Kiss, First Time, Groping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Romance, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 10, Sexual Content, Slash, Sleep Deprivation, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teshub/pseuds/Teshub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel记得两次亲吻，渴望得到第三个。</p>
            </blockquote>





	事不过三

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Third Time's the Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129998) by [Septembers_coda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septembers_coda/pseuds/Septembers_coda). 



> 校对橘子。感谢某冷。

  
  
Sam亲过Cas两次。  
  
第一次是在他没有灵魂的时候。Castiel那时处境艰难，以至于差点做出他所能做的最糟的决定，走向死亡。Cas仍不明白他是如何从那苦楚中恢复过来的，他也不愿意回忆起那段日子。  
  
除了 _那个_ 。在Cas搜查Winchester兄弟的旅馆房间时，当他正打算离开放着冰箱的角落，Sam突然粗暴地抓住他，把他猛推回那里，紧贴暗处的墙壁。Castiel畏缩了一下，他以为Sam要打他，他试图抬起胳膊自卫，但他发现他的胳膊被Sam紧紧按在自己身体两侧。Sam一点点逼近Cas，他强壮、坚实的身体把Cas钉在墙上动弹不得。然后他吻了他。他的嘴唇如火般滚烫而无情，他移动胯部顶弄着Cas，用力挤压着。Cas能感觉到Sam牛仔裤里的硬挺紧贴着他的肚子。这时Sam开口，语气随意得像是在谈天气，“嘿，Cas，我想我该操你。”  
  
Cas体会得到那种感觉，那种他现在已经知道了是什么的感觉——渴望。热切的渴望。一个 _是_ 字几乎脱口而出，当Sam不经意又无所谓的伸手抓住他腿间时，那渴望兀然增强。然后Sam说，“你怎么说？”，他的语气诡异而空洞，驱散了Cas身体的热量。  
  
他拒绝了。他几乎没体验过性欲，以及他此刻满脑子都是从炼狱而来的黑暗欲念，他有点害怕了。不过当时Cas并不承认自己害怕。主的天使，不会 _结结巴巴_ ，也不会怯懦地退缩，更不会为Sam因自己的拒绝而回给自己的冷笑而畏惧。  
  
之后他却再没敢问，问Sam是否还记得那一天。Cas不知道Sam还保留了多少他没有灵魂时的记忆，但是Cas乐意记住它们。呃，或许乐意并不太确切。那段记忆挑逗他又挫败他，重点就是几乎令他绝望，他根本没法把那段记忆赶出脑子，除非他让自己在那记忆中的几秒中游荡迷失——相当与众不同的吻。  
  
在Sam灵魂回归的几年里，Cas看出来真正的Sam是没兴趣亲他的，当年那个冰箱旁的黑暗、陶醉的时刻不过是淫秽背德的冲动，当时的Sam可能随便抓任何一个趁手的人来做这个——以Cas的了解，那段时间Sam几乎不怎么挑床伴。  
  
但是第二个吻……Cas闭上眼睛，记忆伴随着温暖的洪流冲刷着他的身体。  
  
在尝试抽出Sam体内Gadreel的荣光的过程中，Cas了解到比他预料到的更多的有关Sam的种种——现在那些了解Cas已埋藏心底。他不去看，因为他知道那会给他什么样的感觉，而他无法承受那感觉。  
  
不是他肯定Sam绝不会回馈感情，不是他，Castiel，不值得被回馈感情。 _唯一一个比你搞砸事情还要多的人，是我。现在我知道那种内疚是什么感觉了。我知道……我知道感到抱歉意味着什么了。Sam，我很抱歉。_  
  
当Cas回忆起抽出荣光的过程中他给Sam带来的痛苦时，他皱起眉头，但是关于那个时刻其他记忆缠住了他……他抚摸Sam；Sam躺在操作台上，裸露着比平时更多的肌肤；他的身体扭动；他紧紧抓住Cas的手迫使他把针头保持原位…… _不，别，别，别停下。_  
  
之后，Sam拥抱了他，然而Cas在他的臂弯里僵住了，他的整个大脑沉浸在一些超越渴望的东西里，直到Sam提醒他他该回抱。  
  
然后，他，他们，谈起了别的事情。Cas以为刚才那一幕已经被安稳地过去了，而Sam却突然迅速把他又一次拉近，就好像担心他会阻止自己一样，Sam亲了Cas。  
  
这与第一次无法相提并论。第一次那种粗暴、贪婪带有性欲的吻被甜蜜、轻柔、略带尴尬的另一个取代，Sam紧闭的唇抚过他的，在Cas回应时微微张开。就这样过了一会儿，Sam放开了Cas，抚摸着他的脸颊，向后退时，朝着他微笑。以至于过了几个月，Cas仍绞尽脑汁地思索他在那个微笑里看到的一切——Sam微微湿润的眼睛里悲伤的神色，混合着温柔渴望的歉意，被放弃模糊了的希望。他没有说一个字，他们就分开了，Dean死了，接着被带走。每一件事现在都不同了，每一个他们有过的机会，或许，都没了。  
  
他的荣光慢慢削弱的近乎无几，他对Sam来说也慢慢的没有什么用处了——他对Sam的肩伤多么遗憾，因为他什么都做不了，他不能阻止Sam受伤也不能治好Sam的伤！——Cas知道Sam找到并拯救他的哥哥的迫切需要已经抹去了他脑中的其他想法。所以今天走进地堡，Cas没奢望Sam能分给他一点注意力，更别提爱意了。  
  
他担心Sam，他从没见过Sam如此瘦削，如此脆弱；他眼下有深深的眼袋，满脸胡渣，胳膊还打着吊带。Cas看出他很少睡觉，而且几乎没吃东西。Cas为Sam心痛，为命运坎坷的Winchester兄弟心痛。作为救世主，回报他们勇敢的却只有苦难，回报他们牺牲的却只有更多牺牲。他希望他们能得到更多，一些简单又美好的东西就好——任何都好，无论多小。而与之相反地，Sam孤独而绝望，Dean或许永远地离开了。  
  
“嘿，Cas。”Sam的声音打断了他的沉思。Cas意识到自己站在地堡房间的门边，凝视着专注于调查的Sam，书和报告和他的笔记胡乱地摊开在他面前的桌子上。  
  
Sam刚刚瞥了他一眼，但现在他抬头看他。Cas不知道他脸上有什么吸引了Sam的注意力。  
  
“你还好吗？Cas？”  
  
他不好，一点也不，但是他知道人不会把那些说出来。“很好。你呢，Sam？”  
  
“还好，只是……希望我能找到什么。一条线索，任何东西。”  
  
“你不好，Sam。”  
  
Sam没有否认，他点了点头，低头看着杂乱的桌子。“你也一样。”他过了一会说道，然后抬头，看着Cas的眼睛。  
  
“你的肩膀怎样？”  
  
“正在愈合，我有过更糟的。”Sam站起来，绕着桌子走，站到Cas身边。“听着，不要担心。我和Dean度过的大半时间都没有天使陪伴，没人在我们每次被揍时来治好我们。相信我，这样不止一次了。”  
  
“如果你休息充足它会好得更快。”Cas的眼睛端详Sam的脸，看他苍白的脸色和之前没有的皱纹。在他能阻止自己之前，他抚摸了Sam的脸，手轻轻掠过他的额头，最后放在他的脸颊上。  
  
Sam在他的抚摸下静静地站着，他诧异的表情与Cas那个短暂而隐秘的一瞥回忆重合。“你不能治愈我，是吗？”他问道，很困惑。  
  
“是，”Cas说，他的声音沙哑而颤抖。Sam脸上的诧异为此化为确信，感情 _存在_ 的确认——此刻的Sam比往日蕴含了更多，比Cas在前几周里见到的那个更直接。而且他没有停止凝视Cas的眼睛。  
  
“你记得……“Cas小心翼翼的开口，而当Sam靠近时他停下了。Sam用他的大手捧住Cas的脸，俯下身子凑近Cas，他的脸与Cas的咫尺可近。  
  
“我记得。”Sam低声说，亲吻了他。  
  
这次与前两次都不相同。这次更多，并且没有就此停止。Sam一遍遍亲吻他，带着绝望的甜美，唤起Cas强烈的性欲，Sam感受到得到那欲望，他扩张那涌入Cas的欲望。他们紧紧拥抱着对方，接着Sam把Cas推倒在最近的沙发里，脱去他的衣服，抚摸他就像他没有灵魂时亲吻Cas那样，但是却更加轻柔，使得Cas的心涌动，无法抑制自己，他轻轻喊出声，然后Sam用宽大的臂膀将他抱得更紧。  
  
“为什么我们等了这么久，Cas？”他问道，当他们都笨拙地在吊带的阻碍下脱去Sam的衣服。  
  
“我，我不知道。”Cas嘶声道，他沉浸在Sam的肌肤贴着他的感觉中，“第一次，我不能。第二次，也许，你不能。”他停顿了一下，勉强呼气，他张开嘴巴，眼睛无助地闭上。Sam在他身前抓住他的膝盖向后按，把自己的胯部放在他两腿之间。  
  
“第三次的魅力”Sam低声说。  
  
~***~  
  
之后，Cas哄劝满身大汗瑟瑟发抖的Sam去睡觉。Sam抗议，短促而焦急—— _我必须找到Dean，Cas，我不能失去他。天知道他发生了什么_ ——但是最终在Cas温暖地抱住他，与他一起滑进床里并把他紧紧地搂在怀里时投降。  
  
他的吻轻拂Sam的脸颊，亲吻他的眼睑直到它们颤动着合上，轻声说着温柔的话语直到Sam叹了口气，陷入他极度需要的沉睡。当他沉入梦乡的时候，他的嘴唇贴着Cas的动了动，用气声说了些什么，几乎听不清，“和我在一起。”  
“永远。”Cas回答道。  
  
~The End~


End file.
